Fury's Angels
by aaronp6500
Summary: After new world threats begin to emerge, Nick Fury puts together a new unit of the femme fatale Black Widow, Catwoman, and Elektra to carry out various missions around the world to put an end to plots of different crime organizations such as HYDRA, AIM, and Sinister Six. Our girls go on numerous adventures in this parody of the hit TV series and film. NOTE: Film universe only!
1. Denukization

**Fury's Angels**

Denukization

_Russia_

_HYDRA Secret Base_

A truck carrying cargo pulls up to a security gate, where beyond lies HYDRA's secret base, one of the few based in Russia. The driver presses the brakes, and the vehicle come to a stop. The window is pulled down so that the driver, with clearance, can show his ID to the security guard, sitting in the security booth. The guard leaves the booth and walks over to the window next to the driver's seat in order to inspect.

"Identification?" the guard asked in Russian.

The driver pulls out his card and hands it to the guard. The guard looks at the man, and then to the person sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. The guard then backs away and solutes to the driver, to which the driver returns the same thing.

The gate opens, and the truck passes through into the base.

* * *

"My boss wanted a full report on the weapons themselves, and he hopes for them to be of exceptional use indeed," speaks the woman who was riding in the passenger seat of the truck before.

She was walking along an underground hallway with a Russian HYDRA general. The woman had blonde hair tied back in a bun, wore glasses, a tan colored wool coat, and brown boots. The conversation was in Russian. The general wore the signature black HYDRA uniform, except his stood out more compared to the other henchmen.

"Well then there is nothing to worry about, ma'am," the general replied. "The missiles are highly weaponizable, and are ready for deployment at your boss's service."

"Then good. He'll be most pleased."

The two entered an enormous room about the size of a football field, or several, full of arsenals, many of which were nuclear weapons; specifically the missiles the two spoke of. The woman gazed at the room with a deadpan expression.

"Our best scientists have been working on these for years of constant improvement," the general noted.

"What are the specific details?" the woman asks.

"Each one has a blast radius of about 2 and a half miles. The radiation effects are dreadful indeed. Survivors of such an explosion will die a slow painful death."

"Astounding."

After moments of walking through the arsenal and exploring more and more of what was in store, the woman finally came to a stop, as she had had enough to see from this point.

"It seems my boss will be most pleased after all," the woman finally says. "I'll be presenting him a well report on the weapons."

"I'm glad to hear we have found a common ground," says the general.

"Yes . . . so am I."

The woman suddenly turns to the man and shoots him with a tranquilizer. She hits him perfectly in the neck. The drug kicks in within a second, and the general falls to the ground unconscious. The woman then pulls of her blonde hair like nothing, revealing to be a wig the entire time, and she starts removing everything else as well. All of her clothes were just a cover up for a black cat suit underneath. Her real hair was cherry red. Her suit carried a utility belt filled with all kinds of gadgets, and she wore black bracelets on her wrists, which appeared to be part of the suit and seemed to be of some technological use.

The woman spoke through a hidden earpiece.

"This is the Black Widow. I'm I've infiltrated HYDRA's arsenal."

"Come on, Nat, you don't have to keep talking all "secrety" all the time," replied the woman on the other transmission.

"That's what keeps me alive, Selina."

"Anyway, we're on our way."

"Copy that." Selina rolled her eyes by Natasha's consistency to talk with proper protocol.

"Stop rolling your eyes," Natasha played, knowing Selina well enough. Selina laughed.

Natasha then made her way to one of the nukes and placed some sort of device onto it that seemed to stick like a magnet. She did the same to all of the other nukes as well. Then a HYDRA soldier came in and noticed the general's unconscious body lying limply on the cold ground. Natasha heard his footsteps, and turned around just in time to tranquilize him as well before he could draw his rifle. Now realizing that anyone could come in at any time, the spy quickly ran over to the door and shut it tight. It should be locked from the outside now.

"Nat, do you have the nukes ready?" Selina's voice came through her ear.

"Yes. I'm about to set them off now."

"Good. Head to the hangar when you're done."

"You got it."

Natasha made her way up to a vent that was easily some forty or fifty feet high and squeezed her way through. With that, she activated a device on the back of her utility belt, and suddenly the magnet-like devices stuck onto the nukes began to flash simultaneously. Then at one point they all stopped flashing, and were just left glowing blue, and then went out, with a low whirring sound as they did so. All of the nuclear warheads were just deactivated and no longer armed.

Once Natasha got to the empty hangar filled with several aircrafts by sneaking through security, an alarm blared throughout the entire base.

"Shit," Natasha said to herself.

They obviously found the general's body. The hangar's bi-fold doors were now beginning to close. It was obvious that people were occupying the control tower. From the distance she was standing from the doors, there was no way Natasha was going to make it out of the base in time.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Selina came speeding in on one of HYDRA's military jeeps and skidded to a halt directly in front of Natasha.

"Hop on!" the cat burglar shouted.

Without hesitation, the spy jumped in the passenger seat of the jeep. HYDRA soldiers behind them fired their automatic rifles at the two as they tried to escape, but the jeep was traveling too fast for them to land a direct hit. Natasha pulled out her pistol and fired back. The closer the two got to the doors, the tighter the space between the doors and the ground became. By barely making it through, the doors took off part of the top of the jeep, and the vehicle sped out of the closing gaping mouth of the hangar.

As they made it out, nearby watchtowers took note of them getting away. Other jeeps began to chase them down the runway.

"Well, we have company!" Natasha shouted. "Where the hell is Elektra?!"

As if on cue, Elektra rose from the back of the jeep, pushing off the green sheet she hid under, and threw razor-sharp Chinese throwing stars, penetrating directly through the windshields of the enemy's jeeps, and into their necks.

"You didn't think I was a no-show, did you?" said Elektra unusually arrogant. Natasha smiled.

"There's our ride!" Selina yelled over the sound of the jeep and gunfire.

The girls looked up to see a SHIELD quinjet ahead of them, lowering close enough in front of them so that they could jump onboard as the door opened behind.

As gunfire continued in the girls' direction, Natasha and Elektra fired back with what they had until they finally all jumped onto the quinjet and the door closed back up. Of course the men kept firing even as the door closed, but bullets were no match for the jet's nearly impenetrable exterior.

Agent Phil Coulson was onboard and was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He then got up to see the three women himself.

"Good work angels," Coulson congratulated.

"We do our best, Coulson," Selina said with a smile and wink.

The girls then looked at each other with satisfied looks on all of their faces.


	2. New Assignment

**Newest Assignment**

The girls were aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier in Fury's office, waiting for him to show up. They were supposed to be meeting him so that he could fill them in on their newest mission. Apparently, their latest mission, which was 'denuking' HYDRA's Russian base, was only the beginning of a new series of following missions related. Natasha wore her red tank top and her black skinny jeans and boots, Elektra wore her comfortable and flexible navy-blue skinny jeans and black leather jacket over her red tank top, similar to Natasha's, and Selina wore her black turtleneck and jeans, along with a pair of heels.

"Ugh, seriously, is this man gonna keep us waiting all day," Selina complained, both her legs all crunched up in her seat and her hair all loose. "I'm famished."

"The man keeps his word whenever he says he'll be somewhere, but he sure as hell doesn't promise when," comments Natasha, boringly resting her cheek on her fist.

"Fury's a busy man, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten us completely," joins Elektra, sitting up a bit more.

"Ha, if that's what you say," Selina scoffed. "Is there like a built-in Mickey D's aboard this thing?"

"Really though, he is," Natasha insists.

"How busy that he can't show up on time for a date with three lovely ladies like us?" says Selina seductively and humorously at the same time. Elektra smiled and Natasha playfully rolled her eyes.

"I admit, sometimes I think the man just works himself too much," says Natasha.

"Agreed," says Elektra.

"Thank you, people, my point exactly," says Selina with her hands up. "Nick doesn't seem to know what 'vacation' is."

"I hardly know what vacation is anymore," says Natasha, reflecting her own life on the job.

"I don't believe in vacation," says Elektra.

"Does anyone here know how to have fun?" Selina says in disbelief. "Hell, I thought Gotham was boring as shit, but my god, really? What do you guys do for fun around here?"

Natasha and Elektra exchanged looks.

"This is so sad," says Selina. "I'm sitting with two of the world's best and deadliest female assassins and they don't know how to have fun. Pity, it really is."

"What _do_ you do for fun, Selina?" Elektra asks. Natasha nods in agreement and looks to Selina.

"Yeah, Selina, tell us, what do you do for fun?" says Natasha.

"Uh, let's see," Selina begins, counting her fingers as she does so. "Partying, sex, drinking, drag racing-

"Stealing, don't forget stealing," Natasha adds.

"Especially stealing," Selina says with a smile. "Shopping, shoplifting, gambling, fighting, also getting wasted while fighting, and while I do karaoke – must I go on?"

"No, Miss Kyle, in fact you need no longer to tell us how boring any of us around here are again," Fury's voice interrupts in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, hi, Fury," Selina fakes a cheerful greeting.

"Good evening, Angels," Fury greets them all as he walks over to his desk. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, I had some stuff to deal with."

"That's what they all say," says Selina.

"And that's also what I say," Fury replies. "So ladies, first I want to congratulate you on your success on neutralizing HYDRA's nuclear arsenals on their base in Moscow. As usual, your services are more than satisfying, and SHIELD is more than thankful."

"And we are more than welcome," says Selina, sitting between the other two women, putting her arms around both of them and hugging them closer.

"Unfortunately, it isn't over yet," Fury continues.

"Who would want it to be over?" says Selina.

"Well, given that HYDRA still has nuclear warheads scattered on various parts of the globe and are ready for deployment and can be set off at any given time, a lot of us want it to be over."

"Oh…"

"Which is why we still have unfinished business with HYDRA."

Fury hands the three of them silver-blue files containing everything about their mission that they needed to know. The girls opened up the folder and the first thing seen was a photo of a man in a black HYDRA uniform.

"He is HYDRA's current chief in command. He calls the shots on everything they do. His name is Thurman Baasch. While it may seem that he just sits back while his men do the work for him like most big leaders, don't underestimate this man by any means. He is extremely dangerous and armed at all times. He has acquired a variety of hand-to-hand combat over the years and numerous strategies to win over his opponent."

"So are a lot people," Natasha commented. "Like us. What makes him all the more dangerous?"

"Because this man has a body count higher than some of the other targets we've ever dealt with," Fury answered. "And HYDRA remains as one of our top threats next to AIM and Loki. If we manage to take out HYDRA's main man now, we may not have to worry about them growing anymore heads after that point.

"Much isn't known on Baasch's backstory besides that he was raised in German during the Cold War, and that he is rumored to possess an IQ of about 167. He is by far our most wanted target. But it is going to take a step at a time to get there. He has a number of assets located all around the globe, as well as various nuclear facilities. Given this, we now know where to start."

"So we eventually neutralize all of his bases and hunt down his assets so that we can finally get to him," says Elektra, hoping for Fury to correct her if wrong. "Kind of like cancer."

"Precisely," Fury instead says. "And I don't believe there's anyone else better for the job."

"Besides the Avengers?" Selina jokes.

"Besides the Avengers," Fury confirms.

"And the X-Men," Natasha pointed out.

"Well, look it's not-

"Don't forget the Fantastic Four," Elektra also included. Natasha and Selina nodded.

"Girls!" Fury shouted. "This isn't a matter of who's the most popular in this profession. It's about who's the most unheard of, but yet very well-talented and can get the job done. So I am counting on you all. Can you handle it, angels?"

"Yes, Director Fury," the girls all said at once.

"Very good," said the Director, pleased. "Now, as you can see in your folders, your first mission is in Tokyo. It is rumored that HYDRA possesses valuable intel at one of their headquarters, which is entirely hidden from the public and instead disguised as a Chouko Industries building. Your objective is to infiltrate their headquarters and to hack into the CEO Yuu Chouko's computer and copy as many files as you possibly can regarding HYDRA's future plans.

"Natasha, you will be undercover as a Russian business inspector checking up on Chouko Industries, giving a full and thorough inspection of the place, speaking directly with Chouko himself. Selina, while Chouko is occupied with Natasha, you will break into his office and go about collecting data from his computer via USB drive. And last but not least, Elektra, you will keep an extra eye out for Selina as the two of you make your way past security and surveillance cameras with the help of your slight telepathic abilities to sense nearby enemies.

"Your aliases are provided in the folder and any further information I have not already addressed. Are there any questions?"

The girls all looked at each other, and then back to Fury, remaining silent.

"Good. Your flight leaves in three hours. Good luck, Angels."


	3. Tokyo

**Tokyo**

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Chouko Industries_

Within the walls of Chouko Industries building were rows of white cubicles stretching across floor after floor. The work environment looked beyond without a doubt. But the employees were hard-working also, so that kept business in check with Chouko Industries… or HYRDA. Perhaps many of the workers here don't realize that they're actually working for HYDRA. They just assume this is another ordinary office job like any other.

There was no woman in the workplace here. All of the cubicles are filled with men serious about their job. Or, maybe not serious, but rather not wanting to get anything out of their paycheck cut because apparently Mr. Chouko is one hell of a boss. There were white walls everywhere. No picture, no decorations whatsoever. Just nothing. The air had a new car smell every day of every week. The same constant sound that could be heard was that of a printer whirring, or fingers typing, or someone coughing every now and then. The most exciting thing that can possibly happen in there is if someone sneezes. That's something that doesn't happen too often at Chouko Industries.

Then suddenly, snapping the men out of their boring lives, in came a red haired woman wearing very formal business attire with a black suit and skirt and a pair of black heels. All of the men stopped what they were doing immediately to gaze at the woman who just entered. She was the most action the men would ever get in their lifetimes. Her heels clicked one by one as she gracefully walked through the aisle between the endless rows of dull cubicles. She carried a tablet encased in a black case to her side. She was flawless, irresistible.

The red head approached a desk where a man was sitting at, completely mesmerized by her. His face said it all.

"I'm Natalia Akulov, here to inspect Chouko Industries," the woman spoke in Japanese.

The man was still in a trance by the woman's beauty.

"Uh, excuse me?" the woman said, finally getting the man's attention.

"My apologies, ma'am," he replied in Japanese, while checking the database. "Yes, you were to arrive at three o'clock. Yes."

"Well, it would be best if I spoke directly with the man face to face as I take inspection."

"You want me to send him down?"

"That would be most appreciated," the woman said with a smile.

Mr. Chouko, sitting at his desk, reading a paper his assistant, probably the only female employee in the building, gave him, was interrupted by a buzz at his desk. He pressed and held his finger on a button as he spoke through a speaker.

"Yes?" Chouko answered in Japanese.

"Miss Akulov is here for inspection, sir," the man on the other line answered back.

Mr. Chouko then left his office and took the elevator down to meet with Miss Akulov. Once he met her, he too was struck by her beauty.

"Hello, Miss Akulov," Chouko greeted kindly. "You have come for the inspection, yes?"

"Yes indeed," Akulov replied.

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Why, certainly."

"Please, let me show you around."

With that, the redhead took a tour around the building with Chouko leading her through various features of the workplace. Just as they were about to start, Akulov held her hand up and brushed it through her hair slowly, while saying, "The skies sure seam clear today, wouldn't you say?" to which Chouko replied with, "Sure." He didn't quite understand her random question, but he just went with it. A woman that beautiful didn't need much explaining.

Little did Chouko know that that was Natasha's signal to Selina and Elektra that Mr. Chouko's office was clear. The cat burglar and the assassin then came through the vent on the ceiling, and dropped down quietly onto the floor. The two took a good look at their surroundings. The place was neat and tidy in every corner.

"The man must be OCD for a CEO because I don't see a single spot of clutter anywhere," Selina commented.

"Well, a CEO's gotta be OCD at some point," said Elektra. "You got the USB, right?"

"You know it," Selina said as she pulled it out with a smile.

"And since you know how to deal with this kind of stuff, I'm just gonna hang back."

Selina moved over to Chouko's laptop and flipped it open.

"Just a heads up, I haven't done hacking in quite a while, so I'm kind of rusty," Selina mentioned.

She proceeded to type in different sets of keys and specific codes without even having to put in Chouko's password. Selina turned to Elektra.

"We're in," she said with a smile, to which Elektra returned her own.

Back on the levels below, Mr. Chouko led a disguised Natasha through the workplace and showing her around while she pretended to take notes.

"… And so we do our best to make sure our workers are just as hardworking as they are comfortable," Mr. Chouko was saying.

"I see," Natasha said with her eyes glued down at her tablet, taking notes. "So Mr. Chouko, have your workers made any complaints whatsoever regarding, I don't know, a raise, perhaps?"

"None of the sort."

"No strikes or anything?"

"No. Not here at Chouko Industries."

Natasha typed something in on her tablet again.

Selina found the files they needed and copied them all into the USB drive. Since there was a heavy amount, it was going to take a while – about a good two minutes.

"Crap, this is gonna take forever," Selina complained.

The sound of footsteps were then making their way to Chouko's office. The girls looked at each other, both serious as hell.

Two men in suits, most likely bodyguards, entered the office. They first looked around to check for anything slightly suspicious. Then, to the girls' misfortune, one of them went behind Chouko's desk and noticed his open computer, and then the screen which showed a green bar indicating the transfer of files, and then the USB drive inserted into the slot on the side.

Before this could be reported, the cat burglar and assassin rushed out of Chouko's cupboard. Elektra threw one of her sais at one guy, and Selina lunged at the other, flipping him onto the ground, and knocking him unconscious in the process.

"They know we're here," said Elektra.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," Selina smartly remarked.

"Is the download done yet?"

Selina jerked her head towards the computer. She then went over and focused on the screen, which read that the transfer was complete. A grin slowly spread across the thief's face.

"Yes indeed, babe," Selina jokingly confirmed.

"Let's go," said Elektra.

The two then found their way back through the vents.

"Well, Mr. Chouko, your business does seem to hold up to its reputation," the redhead kept speaking to the main man.

"We do our best to make a reputation, Miss Akulov," Chouko responded.

"At least you're being honest."

Just then, Natasha got a message on her tablet saying that Selina and Elektra successfully gathered intel and that the mission was pretty much over. It was time to put up the whole act.

"Bozhe Moi!" Akulov cried.

"Is there a problem?" Chouko asked with concern.

"There has been an issue back at my job. We're in the middle of a huge deficit right now – I just can't explain it all now!"

"It's fine, it's fine, ma'am."

"I'm terribly sorry. It was a pleasure meeting you. Oh, and you passed your inspection, in case you were wondering!"

As she said this, Natasha exited the building and entered a white van waiting outside for her. In it was the other two angels.

"Okay, from now on one of you two is playing the quirky Russian, hair-tied-up-in-a-bun roles," said Natasha.

Selina laughed, and Elektra just smirked, knowing it sure wasn't going to be her.


End file.
